Giant
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash.


Giant

**Warning: **Slash. Innuendo. Heavily hinted sex.

**Pairing: **Hiruma/Harry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Eyeshield 21.

**Note: **A Prince Albert is what a piercing on a guy's dick is called.

**Dedication: **Getting my ears pierced for the 7th time a couple days ago.

**Word Count: **731 (only actual Drabble)

* * *

Giant

* * *

Sagging in their exhaustion, Monta and Sena dragged themselves back to the American football team's (Hiruma's) casino, that had once been a small one-roomed shack, wincing as their muscles protested from helping the construction workers, again, in building the extra room Hiruma had wanted to add.

Glad to be done working for the day, Monta and Sena had started to change when they heard a muffled yelp coming from the newly finished room, assuming it was Hiruma (who had threatened to shot anyone who entered the new room), both boys blew it off before another sound came, this time the sound of something hitting the wall, followed by a soft 'chink-ing' sound.

"Nnngh! Bastard! Not so hard!"

Blinking at the sound of Potter Harry's voice—the new kid who had transfered from England in the beginning of the year—Sena and Monta leaned a little closer to hear what was being said, morbidly curious despite the fact if Hiruma caught them, they knew they'd be dead.

"Hard? Oh, I'll show you _hard_, fucking cute ass."

There as another thump as something hit the wall again, followed by a cry of slight pain.

"I thought I told you to be more gentle! That freaking hurt, you bastard!"

Hiruma just cackled at this.

"Hold still, fucking cute ass, and it won't hurt so much."

"Hold still!? How can I hold still when you're shoving that-that _thing _in me!? It's gigantic!"

"Gigantic? Oh, I'll show you gigantic alright, fucking cute ass."

Staring slack jawed at the door, Sena and Monta jumped as the door started to open, Sena hiding in one of the lockers and Monta hanging from the ceiling fan. Not a moment later, Harry and Hiruma where walking out, Harry wincing and rubbing his noticeably pierced ears, and Hiruma holding an ear piercing gun in one hand, grinning widely.

"See, fucking cute ass? It wasn't that bad."

Hiruma leered, eying the younger male smugly while Harry shot Hiruma a teary eyed glare.

"Not so bad? You put a hole in my ear!"

"Two holes, actually."

Hiruma smirked, fingering one of the black studs with a smirk while Harry glared up at him.

"I don't even know why I let you do it. Could've just gone to a professional."

Harry muttered, flushing slightly at the contact despite his glare. Hiruma smirked.

"Because if someone else had touched you, I'd have to kill them, fucking cute ass. And a deal is a deal."

Pouting slightly, Harry pulled away from the taller male and opened the door, suddenly smirking when he turned to face Hiruma again.

"Yes, a deals a deal, so when are you going to show me that Prince Albert you agreed to get if I got my ears pierced?"

Sliding an arm around Harry's shoulders, Hiruma's grin was frightening.

"Why don't you come back and test it out for me?"

Both grinning, Hiruma and Harry turned and once again took the new room hostage.

-

Four hours later, after Hiruma and Harry finally went home (to Hiruma's place, of course), a red faced Sena and Monta exited their hiding spot.

"So-so that's why Hiruma got the new room," Sena muttered, wide eyed.

"And that's why it has a bed," Monta added, gapping.

Shaking his head, Sena sighed.

"At least he didn't mind us, right? I mean, he would have killed us if he knew we saw him," Monta blubbered, his fear improving his grammar. Sena would've been amused if he wasn't so embarrassed. Seeing a piece of paper taped to the locker he had been hiding in, Sena paused as he moved to leave, picking it up in his curiosity to read it.

_To: You Fucking pipsqueak, and fucking monkey,_

_Thought I didn't know you where there, did you? Well, I fucking did._

_I expect you to be here tomorrow, fucking pipsqueak, fucking monkey, and I expect to find this place fucking spotless, or else...and I do mean my room as well._

_Have fucking fun._

_Ya-Ha!_

-

Panting, Harry sagged into the bed, throwing an arm across his eyes before peaking up at a grinning Hiruma.

"So you _did_ get it: I'm impressed," Harry smirked, his tone laughing, "And gigantic indeed. Why the hell did you get one so damn big?"

Smirking, Hiruma leaned down to nip at his ear with sharp teeth.

"To better fuck you with, fucking cute ass."


End file.
